This invention relates to an encased internal combustion engine and, more particularly, to sound-proofing suspensions for such an engine.
It is known that disturbing sounds due to the vibration of internal combustion engines can be reduced by enclosing the engine in a casing. Structures of this kind, which, as a rule, contain a supporting shell with sound-proofing overlays, are known per se. However, it is also necessary to prevent the casing supports from acting as a sound bridge and transmitting the noise of the engine to the vehicle on which it is mounted.